Naruto: The Senju Heir
by The Sage Of Infinity
Summary: Smart Naruto. Powerful Naruto. Mokuton Naruto.


CHAPTER 1: Depression and Discovery

###==OCTOBER 10TH - NARUTO AGE 4==###

A young child is currently seen running for his life. He is being chased by some of the villagers of Konohagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden by Tree Leaves). He has sun kissed blond, spiky hair and blue eyes, a heart shaped face and three whiskers markings on each cheek. He has on a black t-shirt with a red swirl on the chest, blue short's and blue open toed shinobi sandals. This boy is Uzumaki Naruto, and not long ago he was kick out of the orphanage he was living at.

Since then he had been living on the streets for the past 2 weeks. At first, he went to see his Jiji (Gramps), but the secretary turned him away. With no other choice he went to sleep under houses, and he ate what he could find in the trash. He could have stolen food, but he did not want to be a thief, and not one villager was willing to sell him any food. Then today happen. Today of all the day's in the year always made the villager's go crazy. Today was October the tenth. It was the anniversary of the day the Yondaime Hokage (Forth Fire Shadow) defeated the Kyūbi no Yōko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox). Naruto hated this day because it was also his birthday.

He wanted to give himself something special today. Today he wanted to eat the fruit that fell from the trees because of the fall season. He was on his way over to the fruit tree that grew over the east wall of the village when the villagers found him. Naruto knew then and there that they wanted to hurt him, his 'Bad Vibes Radar' as he liked to call it, was going of like crazy. He immediately ran away with all he had which led to the situation right now.

"Why me?"- Naruto asked himself.

"What did I do to deserve this?!"- He again asked himself in a louder voice.

"You know damn well what you did _demon_!"- One villager shouted.

"Let's finish what the Yondaime started!"- Another villager shouted.

Naruto looked back while he ran and saw the villager's chasing him where now holding torches and a multitude of weapon's. Naruto was shocked that a few Shinobi (Ninja) were also mixed in and they were preparing to throw shuriken and kunai at him. Seeing the weapon's in the hands of the Shinobi, Naruto turned a corner and his eye's widened… A dead end.

"We've got you now demon!"- A shinobi yelled.

"This is your end!"- A villager chimed in.

"The Yondaime will finally be _avenged_!"- Another shinobi said while going through some motions with his hands.

Naruto's eye's widened when he saw the hands of the shinobi. When he was at the orphanage, he has read a lot of books. The book's that he liked to read the most where about shinobi. From shinobi history to shinobi abilities. The one that caught his attention was shinobi abilities, namely Ninjutsu (Ninja Technique). Ninjutsu required hand seals to work, and if this ninja who is wearing the flak jacket of a Chūnin (Middle Ninja), then this ninjutsu is going have _lethal_ force.

"_NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!_"- Naruto yell in thought.

Naruto looked around, panicking as he was trying to find some way out of this. His heart was racing, his body was heating up and sweat was pouring from his head. The villagers were blocking his only escape and there are no windows to jump through nor was there any door's.

"I DON'T WAT TO DIE!"- Naruto screamed.

And to the shock of everyone present, tree branches burst out of his body and quickly restrained the mob in front of him before they could react. Naruto was shocked to say the least. Why are tree branches coming out of his body? Why do thing's always keep happening to him?

"NARUTO!"- A familiar voice shouted out.

Naruto turn to see his Jiji running towards him along with his Anbu (Elite Black-Ops).

Naruto's JiJi is not his real Ojīchan (Grandpa), but he treats him like it. This man is Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage (Third Fire Shadow). He has light tan skin, grey hair, and a gaunter face with wrinkles and liver spots of old age. His cloths consist of his Hokage garbs. A hat with the kanji for 'Fire' and a haori with a red, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash. His Anbu wore white porcelain masks with animal face painted on, black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes, three ninja pouches on their back-waist and a spiral tattoo on their shoulder.

Hiruzen was shocked when he landed on the scene in from of him. When he had heard that Naruto was kicked out of the orphanage two weeks ago and his secretary, when questioned had turned young Naruto away when he came to tell him. Hiruzen then fired the secretary and immediately sent out his Anbu to search for Naruto. Once they reported that they found him and was being chased by a mob of villagers and even ninja and he swiftly took off to Naruto's location knowing full well how the villiagers act on this day. When Hiruzen arrived the scene he did not expect to find Naruto with tree branches coming out his body and wrapped around the mob of civilians and shinobi.

"_Minato…., your son has awoken the Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit) of your clan "_\- Hiruzen thought in shock.

Hiruzan shook the shock from his mind and immediately tried to assess the situation. He turned to Naruto and ask him a few questions. When Naruto finish explaining everything that happen to his Jiji, the aged Hokage and his Anbu were shocked. Hiruzen quickly turn to the 'mob' and gave them a hard glare while leaking killing intent at them. The group of civilian's and shinobi started to shake in fear.

"ANBU! TAKE THEM TO IBIKI"- The Sandaime roared in anger.

"Yes sir!"- All the Anbu replied, then went about carrying out their order.

Hiruzen turn to Naruto and smiled. Naruto smiled right back giving his Jiji a tiered smile as the branches receded back into his body and then proceeded to pass out from exhaustion. The aged Hokage reacted quickly and caught Naruto before he could hit the ground. Hiruzen then picked the young boy up and carried him in his arms as he smiled down apologetically at him.

"I'm sorry Naruto. This is all my fault."- Hiruzen said softly.

"I should have looked out for you better then this"- The old Kage continued dejectedly as he walked back to his office with the one Anbu that stayed behind to continue his guard duty.

This Anbu is currently in the standard Anbu uniform with a dog face painted on his mask and silver gravity defying spiky hair that tilted a bit to the side. He looked over to Naruto that is currently sleeping in the Hokage's arms then raised his head up to look up at the said Hokage's face.

"Hokage-sama….."- The silver haired Anbu started, but was cut off.

"You don't need to say it Inu (Dog)."- The aged leader stated in a tone that hinted that this was not the place to speak.

"Yes Sir."- The silver haired Anbu responded while nodding his head as he and the Hokage continued to walk to the Hokage's office.

###==Hokage's Office==###

Back at the Hokage's office we find Naruto sleeping on the couch while Hiruzen is at his desk sorting through papers and smoking from his tobacco pipe as he awaits for Naruto to wake up. The aged shinobi glances over at Naruto as he contemplates on how to tell the young boy about his heritage. But before he can think any futher he hears Naruto stirring.

"Uuuuh"- Naruto groans as he slowly opens his eyes before quickly snapping the open as he remember what happen before passing out.

"Clam yourself my boy, you are safe now"- Hiruzen said as he got up from his seat and walked over to Naruto.

"Jiji"- Naruto said in an almost whisper.

"You must have some questions for me"- Hiruzen said as he braces himself for the inevitable.

Naruto looked at his jiji with dull tired eyes that no child his age should have. Naruto thought back on the events that transpired tonight and realized the significance of what he did. He had used the legendary _**Mokuton (Wood Release)**_. The _**Mokuton (Wood Release)**_ is a _**Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline Limit)**_ of the _**Senju Clan**_. Even though the ability is in the Senju Clan, the last person to use it was Senju Hashirama and no one else. So why? Why him? Could it be possible that….

"Am I a Senju?"- Naruto asked out loud.

"Yes."- Hiruzen responded with a firm nod.

"How?"- Naruto asked.

"Because your father was a Senju"- Hiruzen replied taking a drag from his pipe.

"MY FATHER!?"- Naruto yelled out in shock.

"Yes. Your father."- Hiruzen said.

Naruto tried his best to calm himself down and thought on who his father could be. From his knowledge the only Senju that are around is Senju Tsunade….. Naruto's eyes widened when he came to a realization.

"_The Yondaime_"- Naruto thought.

The Yondaime Hokage's name is _**Senju**_ Minato and the son of Senju Tsunade and Senju Dan formerly Namikaze Dan. The Yondaime died on the day the Kyubi attacked. The same day he was born. Thinking this Naruto looked up and turned his head to the photos of the previous Hokage and gazed at the picture of the Yondaime. Azure blue eyes and spiky, yellow-blond hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his oval shaped face.

"haha…spitting image."- Naruto said with a dry laugh.

"Yes, you look so much like your father that I'm truly surprised that no one ever saw it."- Hiruzen replied.

"And my mother?"- Naruto asked as he looked at his jiji.

"Uzumaki Kushina"- Hiruzen replied

"You have her face"- The old Hokage added.

"Uzumaki?"- Naruto asked with his head tilted to the side.

"Yes, Uzumaki."- He replied.

"After your parents died, I wanted to protected you from any threats until I got in contact with Tsunade so in the mean time I gave you your mothers last name instead of your fathers."- Hiruzen explained.

"Threats?"- Naruto asked with his brows furrowing.

"Your father acquired a name for himself for his actions in the third shinobi war"- Hiruzen explained taking another drag from his pipe.

"Kiiroi Senkō (Yellow Flash) and Iwa (Rock)?"- Naruto asked.

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at that as he did not relies Naruto knew so much. From know about the Mokuton (Wood Release) and knowing it belongs to the Senju clan to figuring out who his father is with just a hint and now knowing his fathers' alias.

"How do you know all this Naruto?"- Hiruzen asked in surprise.

"I read a lot in the orphanage."- Naruto replied.

Hiruzen nodded his head at that as he always saw Naruto with a book every time he came to visit him in the orphanage. As the Sandaime was about to ask if Naruto any more questions for him he saw the scowl on Naruto's face.

"Is something wrong Naruto my boy?"- Hiruzen asked.

"Did Tsunade-bachan abandon me?"- Naruto asked.

"No she didn't Naruto"- Hiruzen replied but inwardly smiled at how Naruto is already calling Tsunade Bachan.

"During the Kyubi attack, Tsunade was at the Daimyo's castle and did not here about until after and has yet to come back"- Hiruzen continued.

"That doesn't explain why she is not here"- Naruto interrupted.

"I'm getting to that my boy"- Hiruzen replied with a shake of his head.

Naruto may be smart for his age but his immaturity is still like the rest of children his age. Hiruzen took a long drag from his pipe then exhaled with a sigh.

"I believe Tsunade thinks that no one survived the Kyubi attack including you"- The old war horse said.

"But I did survive!"- Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes and I have been trying to send letters to Tsunade for the past four years to tell her that but I get no reply."- Hiruzen stated followed by another drag from his pipe.

"I think someone here in the village is trying to sabotage my attempts to bring Tsunade home."- Hiruzen finish as he went over to his desk to refill his pipe with tobacco.

"Who would try to sabotage the kage of their own village and if that's the case should we be talking like this in the open?"- Naruto asked.

Hiruzen smiled at what Naruto had asked as he sat back down on his office chair. It really shows how smart the boy is at his age.

"No need to worry about anyone listening my boy there are counter measures in place to prevent spying on the Hokage and as far as the one trying sabotage me, I have my suspicions.'" Hiruzen replay taking a drag from his pipe with freshly replaced tobacco.

"Ok then my last question…..Is the Kuybi sealed in me?"- Naruto asked with a sadden face.

Hiruzen inwardly sighed knowing full well that this was coming. The boy is smart and it was only a matter of time before he put two and two together, especially with what this conversation was going over.

"…..Yes Naruto the Kyubi is sealed inside you"- Hiruzen replied.

"But how did you figure that out"- Hiruzen continued and asked.

Naruto may be smart for his age but to figure it out _this_ quickly is unheard of. He should not have any knowledge of the term sealing or what its used for.

"Well at first I didn't realize why everyone kept calling me demon and always came after me on the anniversary of the Kyubi's defeat…but after talking with you about all this jiji…."- Naruto said before pausing to take a breath.

"Its not that hard to put it together espeacialy after remembering something I read in a book about the Kyubi being one of nine beings called Biju (Tailed-Beast) and that you can't kill them only seal them, though I don't know why and I don't understand why my father sealed the Kyubi in me."- Naruto finished.

Hiruzen could not help have his jaw drop and eyes widened as he continue to listen to Naruto but snapped out it as heard Naruto asked the reason Minato sealed the Kyubi in his own son.

"From what I can understand your father sealed the Kyubi inside in hopes you can master its power.'-The Hokage replied.

"Hah like I'll ever use the Kyubi's power."- Naruto stated with a scoff.

"I have other means to be a strong shinobi."- Naruto continued.

"So you want to become a shinobi Naruto?"- Hiruzen asked.

"Yup! Not only that but it's my dream to become the Hokage that way I can protect the whole village and get them to acknowledge me!- Naruto replied in excitement as he jumped up and down.

Hiruzen smiled at Naruto wanting to be Hokage as it's the same dream both his parents had. But he must remined Naruto that being the Hokage is not easy.

"Naruto my boy it warms my old heart to know you want to be Hokage but being the Hokage is not an easy road."- The Hokage said getting Naruto's attention.

"I know but with hard work any dream is possible 'dattebayo!."- Naruto replied with his excitement not dwindling even a bit.

Hiruzen watching Naruto jump around was thinking og=f who to find to Naruto to be a ninja.

_"Tenzo is the obvious choice because of his connection to the Mokuton (Wood Release )."_\- Hiruzen thought.

_"I'll send for him tomorrow but for I think I'll take Naruto someplace good."_\- Hiruzen added in thought as he got up from his chair.

"Naruto its been a long night how about we go get something to eat? We can continue this talk tomorrow."- Hiruzen asked as he walked up to Naruto.

"Alright Food! I'm Starving!"- Naruto replied in excitement.

And with that they went of to eat their fill.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

Well this is the first chapter in this new story and I hope you all like it.  
This is my first time writing any kind of story so your feedback is welcomed.  
But please _**NO FLAMES**_.


End file.
